


Idun and the Ice Queen

by peachysmiles



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysmiles/pseuds/peachysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Elsa and Anna, there was only Idun and Agdar. Idun and Agdar have been friends for life and are now entering adulthood as secret lovers. Agdar has been crowned King of Arendelle but his celebration is cut short once the Snow Queen arrives. Idun now finds herself in a battle against time to save her best friend and the newly crowned King of Arendelle from a cold and loveless fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Sprite and the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's great to be finally be part of the AO3 community. This is a prologue to my story that tells the legend of the infamous Snow Queen and the mirror. This is based on the original legend told by Hans Christian Anderson but I changed it up a bit to better fit my story.

Once upon a time, in land without a name there lived an impish sprite. He was known by all for his malice. Some admired him for his wickedness while others abhorred him. Under his dirty demeanor, the sprite was devoted to the most evil being in all the land: the Snow Queen. She had a cold body and a cold heart. Her hair was arctic blue and her skin was like porcelain. She wore a coat made of white fur hand-plucked from least weasels. The Queen road a sleigh made of solid ice driven by her four milky reindeer. She was beautiful but unforgivably cruel. The old sprite revered the woman so much that some would call it love, but such a thing would be impossible because sprites had no heart. The sprite was of great service to the Snow Queen as he lured unsuspecting mortals into the Snow Queen’s palace. The Queen would use her incredible powers to turn these poor souls into ice. She decorated her courtyard with these ice sculptures that were dangerous for anyone to touch. A single tap of the finger could cause one’s body to shatter.

The sprite looked upon the Snow Queen’s garden of statues and was not satisfied. Everyday he gave her the same gift of new sculptures but now he wanted something different for his Queen. Something that will brand him as her favorite servant. The sprite ran across the winter landscape and into the dark den where which he lived and started to work. When his work was done he stepped backed gazed in it like he was in a trance. He had created a mirror. It was large and oval shaped with a gold medal frame, which was embellished with carved images of an assortment flowers. But it’s beauty was overshadowed by the object’s true purpose. The mirror was infused with dark magic. It wasn’t made to bring out the best it people, it did the exact opposite. Anyone or anything who set their eyes upon this enchanted glass would see nothing but ugliness and distorted images of themselves and others. The sprite smiled deviously and proudly admired his work. The Snow Queen will surely find a great use for this looking glass. The mirror towered above the creature but, nevertheless, he placed the mirror on his back and started to walk.

The mirror wobbled and shook with laughter as the imp made his way towards the Ice Palace. The day had been bright before but the Queen’s magic had cast a blizzard to darken the sky. The sprite had a hard time treading through the snow and may have lost his footing more than once. The mirror laughed more and more with every step he took until the object slipped from his fingers and slid off of his back. The mirror touched the frozen ground and shattered into a billion tiny pieces. The wind took the shards into her hands and carried them off to various locations. While the mirror was no longer whole the minuscule pieces were still very powerful, powerful enough to pierce one’s eye or ruin one’s own looking glass. The sprite cried out and mourned over the loss of his precious work. Now he had nothing to present to the Queen. While he wept and wept the Queen herself was watching the imp from afar in her sleigh. The Snow Queen cracked a grin and let out a chuckle before signaling her reindeer to whisk her away into the sky.


	2. Winter

_December 1806_

The legend of the Snow Queen was a story told by all parents to their children in Arendelle. No one knew if the mirror was real and no one knew if the impish sprite ever existed, but one thing was known for sure and that was the existence of the Queen of Ice and Snow. Her figure and castle were never seen by people alive but her presence was still felt by all and grew stronger every winter. It was generally accepted by everyone that she was based somewhere in the mountains that surround the kingdom, but no one would dare to go out and seek her.

This tale mesmerized young Idun. It was no surprise that the child was filled with questions for her mother.

“Why can’t sprites have hearts?” Idun asked.

“Because they aren’t like you and me,” her mother said.

“If they were, could they?”

“But then they wouldn’t be sprites.”

“Does the Snow Queen melt in the summer?” the girl’s mother furrowed her brow and then relaxed her face.

“I hope so.”

Idun sat on the wood floor near the heated hearth with her mother seated on an old armchair. Her back was turned away from the women as she weaved her hair into dark plaits. Idun drew circles on the floor with her finger as she waited for her mother to finish.

The woman continuously ran her fingers through daughter’s long hair. The mother forgot what she was supposed to do with it. She always admired Idun’s hair, even more than her own. Her mother had a head of golden hairs tied into a large bun, but it did not suit her very well. The striking beauty of her hair brought out her plain features even more. She was not unattractive but she was not stunning either. Her hair would have complimented the beauty of her daughter much better.

The wooden door in the kitchen creaked slowly and was then flung open from the outside. It was Idun’s father. The man stood tall in the doorway, failing to block the briskness of winter air entering his house. Idun and her mother hurried to the kitchen. The snowy weather had dampened most of the wood outside so his wife was not really disappointed when she saw him holding only four dry logs. “I’m sorry,” the man gave a grim smile and set the logs on the worn wood table. “Tomas’ shop closed early and the neighbors are being a bit selfish today,” Idun’s father sat down on a chair and let out short chuckle, but his eyes were dull.

Idun’s mother grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. “We could always use the chairs and the table,” she turned to him with an unreadable expression. “And the embers are still glowing in the fire place from last hour. We should be good until the morning”. The father slouched on the table and put his bearded face in his hands and sighed.

“It’s not that cold anyway,” he said.

“I know that’s what I’ve been telling you,” the mother said with a frown. She handed her husband his mug of tea and sat down across from him. “Please, do not stress over this,” she grabbed his free hand and held it. “We are doing just fine.” Idun’s father did not say anything. He put his mug down and beckoned to his only child. Idun had been standing in the corner of the room not really listening to her parents discussion. But she did listen to their faces and they were loud. Idun walked over to her father and was lifted onto his lap. Both of their faces beamed with delight.

“What do you want to do?” he said to her.

“I want to go out into the woods,” Idun said.

Idun’s father looked across the table and locked eyes with her mother. Her eyes were soft but gave off a warning. He looked back at Idun. He pursed his lips and ruffled his daughter’s hair. “Anything for you, my dear.”

Idun’s mother rubbed her forehead with a heavy sigh. She got up from her chair and went upstairs to their room. Idun’s father rubbed her back and watched her mother leave.

 

###

 

Idun skipped through the white woods alone. Her father insisted that he came along but after much deliberation (and begging) he let her go alone. The forest was not too far from the kingdom and the only wild life present in those woods were small furry creatures hibernating for the winter. Her mother was not going to be too happy about this, though.

The snow crunched under the little girl’s boots. Idun always loved winter and the story of the Snow Queen made her love it even more. Even with all the evil in the world resting somewhere on the other side of the mountains nature still manages to bring peace and serenity. How can such a thing like the Snow Queen exist? _She must not have that much power if every winter is like this,_ Idun thought. She continued through the forest and came across a small patch of crocuses. She reached down and plucked a few purple flowers. They would make a lovely gift for her mother. Careful not to damage them, she put each flower into her small pouch that she carried around her waist. Once she was done, Idun returned to her walking until she came across a smooth mound of untouched snow. It sparkled and glittered and got the little girl’s attention.

Idun dropped to her knees and began to build. She did not know what she wanted to create so she just let her mittens roam free. Idun sung an old hymn that her mother sang to her every night before she kissed her goodnight.

“ _The rose in the valley is blooming so sweet,_

_And angels descend there the children to greet_ _”_

Idun stopped singing. She heard something. Someone. She heard someone humming. It came from a bush a few feet to her left. She got up from the pile of snow. She slowly approached the evergreen shrub. She stretched her hand forward.

“I’m sorry! Don’t be upset!” a small voice shouted from behind the shrub. Idun was taken aback and was confused.

“Why would I be upset?”she said. She wanted to walk around the bush and see the owner of this voice but she did not want to startle him anymore than she already had.

“Because I interrupted your song,” the small voice must have belonged to a young boy. “Please, continue.” The young girl studied the boy’s speech. He was far too polite and far too shy. She never met another child like this in the kingdom. “No, I need to see your face,” Idun said, “we can sing together”. The young girl knew a lot of people but she did not have many friends. The young boy let out a whimper and slowly raised his head, followed by the rest of his body. His appearance made a great contrast when standing next to her: his bright blonde hair against her dark brown, his blue regal winter coat against her brown scruffy shawl, and his warm green eyes against her icy blue ones.But this did not intimidate Idun. “Who are you?”

The young boy looked down at his snowy black boots. “I am Prince Agdar,” he clasped his hands behind his back. “I came here to—”

“Your parents are the king and queen?” Idun said, “That’s great! You shouldn’t be ashamed of that.”

Agdar looked up at Idun and said, “I’m not, I just never had another friend my age,” his breath hitched and his eyes were glossy, “I’m not sure how you would react. I just want to be seen a normal child.” Agdar put his gloved hands over his face and began to weep. Idun was not sure how to comfort the young prince but she still knew that she should do something nice. She reached into pouch to pull out a crocus and said,

“Here.” the little boy looked up and squinted at the flower.

“You want me to have it?” Agdar’s eyes were red and puffy. Idun nodded her head.

“We are friends now,” she said, “And friends give each other gifts.” Idun’s smile lit up Agdar’s face. He accepted the flower and took her hand. The two children walked through the cold forest together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not usually very good with writing young children but I think I did pretty well with Idun and Agdar. But because the next chapters will contain young adult Idun and Agdar, I don't think I'll have to worry about this. Any tips on writing kids would be much appreciated, though. I also lost the original fairytale book I read as a child so I had to use the internet to help me find the lyrics for the hymn Idun sang. There were many versions to choose from. 
> 
> I have a lot of work to do for school so I may not be able to update very often so we'll just see.
> 
> ~Peachysmiles


	3. Agnus

“Agnus? Agnus!” Prince Agdar called out for his horse.He wandered alone in the woods with smears of dirt on his blue tailcoat and gray pants.He squinted his eyes and looked at the sun and prayed that he wasn’t late.That stallion was always causing trouble; he should have just walked to their meeting spot.

Agdar heard some rustling behind him.“Agnus?” he said as he turned around.

“NEIGH,” a distorted voice called out to him.

Agdar laughed.He knew exactly who it was.”Okay, you can come out now.”A young woman’s slender figure stepped from behind a tree. She was clothed with a simple blouse and long skirt with a stained apron and had a head of long dark hair.“Hello, Idun,” Agdar greeted.

“Hi,” Idun said, waving, “What happened to Agnus?”

Agdar turned his head and frowned.“He threw me, again,” Agdar said, ”This is the last straw!”

“Don’t you mean stick?” Idun smiled at him and pointed to the brown twig sticking from his hair.Agdar looked up and angrily tore the stick away from his head.

“I’m turning that thing into glue,” Agdar muttered as he sat down on a nearby rock and put his hands over his face.

Idun sat down beside him.“You don’t mean that,” she said, “Agnus has been with you all your life and he has—“

“Thrown me more times than I can count on two hands,” Agdar mumbled through his hands.He picked up his head, turned to Idun and said, “I really don’t want to get rid of him but he is too troublesome.He is practically useless.”

“Then give him to me”.

Agdar sat upright and gave her a puzzled look.“And put him where? You don’t even own a stable.”

Idun stood up and ignored his question.“Have you forgotten what Sunday will be?” she said.Idun put her hands on her hips and pouted at him.He got up and wandered towards a tree.

“Yes, I know.You’re turning eighteen, but who would want such a lousy gift?”

“Agnus isn’t lousy.”

Agdar sighed and looked at Idun once more.Her arms were crossed and an eyebrow was raised.That look of defiance made him love her even more.Agdar walked towards the younger girl and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

“I like it when your hair is down.”Agdar leaned in and kissed her.Idun gently pushed him away.

“Don’t try to sweet talk me now.”She waved her finger at him.“You better find that horse and I expect to see him at this very spot, Sunday evening.”

Agdar threw his hands up.“Alright, alright.It’s a deal,” he said.

Idun ruffled his fair hair and pecked him on the cheek.“I need to go now.”

“Goodbye m’lady,” Agdar called out after the running girl and watched her disappear into the forest.He doesn’t remember when they started this relationship but he did know that he never wanted it to end.But as fate would have it, he was a prince with responsibilities.One day this would have to stop.

A sudden large splash of water followed by a horse’s whine rang out from a distance and tore into Agdar’s thoughts.

“AGNUS!”

 

###

 

The ride home was wet and agonizing.Agdar spent near an hour trying to fish his horse from the pond.He was hoping the sun wold have dried his clothes by now but it was already evening.He really could not wait to get rid of this horse.

The prince arrived at the castle’s stables and hopped off the black horse.Without saying a word he gave the horse’s reigns to the dry hands of a servant and quickly made his way to the entrance of the castle.He politely nodded his head to the guards and servants wandering about the courtyard.Agdar was careful not to make prolonged eye contact to avoid any conversations.He was almost to the door when he heard someone behind him.

“Your Royal Highness Prince Agdar,” the young boy called out.Agdar cringed and slowly turned around with a forced smile.

“Hello, um, Helge.”

“The Queen needs your immediate attention.” The boy looked the wet prince up and down, disapproval masking his face.

“Great, I was just about to head inside,” Agdar said. He would have turned away but he sensed that his servant had more to say.

“We must first get you out of those clothes.Please, come with me.”Helge led the prince to an entrance in the back of the palace.He gently pushed the prince into a storage room where he already had a fresh set of clothes for him.Agdar could not help but smile.As annoying as he may be, his valet was always prepared for moments like these.Agdar peeled out of his wet clothes and dried himself with some rags.He slipped on his new set of clothes and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

“Thanks, Helge. I owe you one.”He ruffled the smiling boy’s fair hair and jogged down to the throne room.

Agdar’s mother was standing at the steps near her throne quietly conversing with her advisor, Oswald.Once the queen saw her son walk in they stopped talking and stood up straight to face him.Agdar gave a bow and greeted them.

“You needed to see me?”

“Yes,” his mother said, stepping forward.“There is an important matter we need to discuss with you.”

Agdar searched his mother’s blank face for any sense of emotion.“Is anything wrong?”He said.He hated that she was so hard to read.

“No, there isn’t, but it needs to be addressed now,” said Oswald. 

”You have just become of age to take the throne,” his mother said,“And we feel that you are ready to be the king of Arendelle.”

Agdar’s eyes went wide and a huge grin was plastered on his face."Thank you so much for believing in me!" Agdar gave his mother a large hug, lifting her off the ground. She gave a smaller hug back.He could not wait to tell Idun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a long wait. I was busy with school and other things. I'll try to update regularly but don't bet on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story idea resting in my head for about 3 years and I finally decided to share it with others. This fanfic is going to be closer to the original Hans Christian Anderson fairytale than Disney's Frozen but with a couple major changes. Idun and Agdar take the places of Gerda and Kai, respectively. You do not need to read the original fairytale to understand this story but it is very good read and I suggest you give it a try. I would also appreciate any constructive feedback you have for me. Thanks!
> 
> ~Peachysmiles


End file.
